Dance To This Beat And Hold A Lover Close
by Sabaku Luver
Summary: Sakura left the love of her life for someone she thought she loved more. What happens when the real love of her life asks for a dance at the company ball? One shot! GaaxSaku! Rated T just to be safe, heh heh.


**A/N: Wahaha! Something new! Yes, not only is it a one shot! It's GaaxSaku! Didn't expect that did ya?! Wahahahaha! Well, on with the one shot. R&R guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Naruto, the song used, the band, or any characters. I only own the idea for the freakin' story.**

**Summary: Sakura left the love of her life for someone she thought she loved more. What happens when the real love of her life asks for a dance at the company ball?**

A 22-year-old Haruno Sakura sat sadly at a small round table alone with her long pink hair messily in a bun as it was becoming to come out. She looked, with her emerald green eyes, at all of her friends dancing with the loves of their lives in the open area when the Konoha Medical Inc. anniversary ball was being held. And where was she? Sitting alone, she had given up the love of her life over someone she thought she loved more… but it was all a lie. Sasuke had never loved her at all. She ordered the waiter to bring her more champagne. She quickly drank it as another song ended. She sighed, and then a hand appeared in front her.

She looked up at the person whom the hand belonged to and gasped. Standing right in front of her in all his glory was the true love of her life. The one she had foolishly given up. He had short crimson hair and jade eyes with thick black lines surrounding them that made them stand out more. Above his left eye was a crimson tattoo for the kanji 'love'. It was none other than Sabaku no Gaara. "May I?" he asked.

Sakura tried to talk but she couldn't so she simply nodded, still shocked. He led her to the dance floor as the music began and they began to move along with the beat.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_  
Am I who you think about in bed?_

_  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_  
Then think of what you did_

_  
And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin._

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss__, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

It didn't take Sakura long to figure out what had happened. She looked up and Gaara. He smirked at her and leaned down near her ear and began whispering the lyrics in her ear.

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_  
Now let's not get selfish_

_  
Did you really think I_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Dance to this beat_

_  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Dance to this beat_

_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_  
Dance to this beat_

_  
And hold a lover close_

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

The music ended and Sakura felt tears welling in her eyes. "Excuse me…" she whispered as she pushed Gaara away and began running. She just kept running. She had no idea where she was going but she couldn't stop. Soon enough, she abandoned her shoes because they were slowing her down and would break soon anyway. She let the tears roll down her cheeks until she had to stop because she couldn't run anymore.

She looked up, breathing heavily. She was at the cherry blossom field. How ironic, the place where her and Gaara had first met. She stumbled on her bare feet until she was under the largest cheery blossom tree. She sat down and leaned against the tree and let the tears roll down her cheek. She was crying so hard she didn't notice him walk up.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura's head shot up to look up at Gaara. She hurriedly wiped away her tears. "Wh-What are you doing here?" she sobbed wiping away her tears, "y-you should be at the ball."

"As should you," he said sitting next to her. She looked down at the ground sadly.

"Gaara I-" she began but Gaara cut her off by wrapping his arms around her.

"Was he worth it…?" asked Gaara despairingly.

"No," she replied instantly wrapping her arms around Gaara and crying into his chest, probably ruining his tuxedo.

"I love you Gaara…" she said crying into his chest.

"I love you too Sakura," said Gaara. He leaned down near to her ear and whispered into her ear, "dance to this beat and hold a lover close."

**A/N: WAHAHAHA! Okay, yeah, pretty crappy, I know. But I was bored late during the night, I was listening to this song, and it's my first one short so be nice! The song used it 'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco if anyone's wondering. Okay, please review! No flames please!**


End file.
